Yours To Hold
by LavenderLibrarian793
Summary: Stiles has been having nightmares since the defeat of the Darach, will anyone be able to comfort him?


Stiles turned over on the futon, his arm fell to the floor as he dreamed, and his fingers brushed the shag carpet of Scott's living room floor. The carpet reminded him of Derek's ebony hair, unruly after he ran through the forest, or when he would run his hands through it.

Stiles sighed. The moon was over head, and he wasn't going to sleep any time soon; he'd been dreaming of Derek and Cora, they'd left so abruptly that he hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye.

He wasn't in the mood to go home, Dad would wake up in the middle of the night and pace the floor, and it would keep him up.

_Derek, how could you do this to me? _Stiles wondered bitterly, gazing out the window. Ever so distantly, he thought he heard a response, but it was probably just the fireflies.

_I love you…_Stiles sighed; wiping away the first tear that caught on his eyelashes. He felt the chasm in his heart split open again, it never really closed, but for the last few days he'd almost forgotten about it. He and Scott were cleaning up the mess that Deucalion and Kali had left, he'd been going to therapy again, just because he didn't wanna have Scott deal with his problems too.

He and Isaac had gotten a lot closer, to the point where he would consider him a good friend. Scott had become a better leader, and he Isaac were just the cutest couple ever, sometimes Stiles teased them to the point where he felt he chasm being to open again…his longing for Derek Hale would never cease.

_Derek Hale I hate you so much! _Stiles cursed silently, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. He breathed in deeply but it was too late, the panic attack had started, tears fell from the tips of his lashes, his liquid blue eyes watered, he couldn't hold in the pain anymore, it had to come out.

"Stiles…"

"Scott I'm fine," Stiles murmured, reaching for his inhaler that he kept with him at all times now.

A hand brushed his, it was warm and shaky, the fingers were feather light against his skin, and they reached down and picked up his inhaler, and handed it to him.

"Stiles, breathe, you're gonna be okay…"

Stiles inhaled deeply, he felt the air retreat into his lungs as he removed the inhaler from his lips, and he gasped again, making the tears slow down.

"D-Derek?" Stiles reached up and pulled the chain to the floor lamp.

Derek Hale was kneeling beside the futon; his eyes were fire blue, burning. His ebony hair was windswept and messy, like he'd been pushing it out of his eyes as he ran; his face had a slight sheen of sweat, and his five o'clock shadow had turned into a beard. Stiles held his breath, this was just another dream, a damn vivid one, and he'd been having those a lot lately.

"Stiles," Derek whispered again in the same deep, controlled voice that he loved.

"I just wanna sleep! UGH!" Stiles ran his hands over his face, pressing his thumbs into his eyes.

I heard Derek move; he opened his eyes again and blinked away the red dots that had formed. Derek had gone; the floor was nothing but shaggy carpet once more.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he mumbled.

Suddenly there was a tight pressure on his chest; a hand was pushing him down onto the cushion, he could feel it against his ribs. He tried to move but the pressure was too much; he looked up and there was Derek, inches above him, his head tilted seductively, his lips parted slightly, his eyes blazing.

"Stiles…I missed you, I'm sorry I left you…I should've taken you with me." Derek said, releasing his hand slightly so that Stiles could breathe more comfortably.

"Yeah, well if you really felt that way, you wouldn't have left," he retorted.

"I know," Derek sighed.

Stiles reached a hand up and brushed a few stray hairs from Derek's eyes. "I'm glad you came back though," he sighed.

Derek nodded, "Me too."

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles' forehead, the touch was so light that Stiles felt no weight from his lips.

"You don't love me anymore…" Stiles heaved a sigh and glanced at Derek, lying back against the pillow.

"I've never stopped Stiles…trust me, it wasn't my choice to leave you, Cora convinced me that it was safer for you if I was gone, and you know how much I hate goodbye's."

"Don't blame Cora," Stiles chided, crossing his arms and shoving Derek's hand off his chest, "She's my good friend, and she doesn't control you, you ARE your own person Derek Hale."

Derek winced, he hated when Stiles used his last name, it made him sound like a criminal all over again.

He nodded and leaned forward again, this time his lips were millimeters from Stiles'. "I'm sorry, my love." He breathed.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Stiles smiled and placed his hands on Derek's face, they kissed.

Stiles smiled through the kiss, he felt his body move with Derek's, he was amazed that Scott and Isaac hadn't woken up yet, damn, that was his ADD, thinking about random crap during a sweet moment…oh, where were Derek's hands going?

_I'm not going to sleep tonight…_


End file.
